


On The Floor

by titlefight



Category: It's Always Sunny in Philadelphia
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-07
Updated: 2014-04-07
Packaged: 2018-01-18 13:56:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1431001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/titlefight/pseuds/titlefight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>"Ain't it something when everything falls apart?"<i></i></i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>Dennis Reynolds finally cracks, and he brings the whole world down with him.</i>
  </i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	On The Floor

**Author's Note:**

> I've had this in my documents for months and forgot to ever post it, and now the Macdennis tag is thriving so I figured I might as well post it now. This is a lot more angsty than my other Macdennis fic, and it was originally meant to be multichapter but I doubt I'll ever get to writing it woops
> 
> Title and lyric from the song "On The Floor" by Seahaven. Check 'em out

In the end it was Dennis that set the world on fire.

It was a joke that had come up often: who would be the one to start the apocalypse. Everyone had agreed it would be Charlie, naturally.  He was the Wild Card- unpredictable, illiterate, and most likely the one who would misunderstand directions that involved kerosene and a lighter.  

But no, it was Dennis who was holding an empty container of gasoline in one hand and an empty bottle of beer in the other.  He was the one that spent the past hour going room-to-room, generously flooding the floors with gasoline and taking swigs of beer in between. It was Dennis who watched the Paddy's sign flicker on and off despondently as the flames shattered the windows beside it.  He was hoping for more of a show than this.  He wanted Paddy's to be more than a goddamn burning dump, but all it took was one match to send the whole place to hell.

"Fuckin' piece-of-shit bar," he kicked an empty can toward the mess.  Another window shattered.  "We're supposed to be cockroaches," Dennis' scream scraped against his raw throat, "We're supposed to survive anything."  Sirens blared closer, and the smoke stung at his eyes, blurring the already distorted red and blue flashes reflected off the broken glass.  

His hands fumbled for his phone, speed-dialing the only person who cared enough to pick up at whatever god-awful time it was.

"Dennis? Where the hell are you, man? Are those sirens-"

"Mac, I need your help," Dennis rubbed the exhaustion from his face.  The whiff of gasoline went straight to his head and hit him like a brick.

Fuck, what he would give to get high right now.  

"I need you to go to my room and pack my shit.  Clothes, toothbrush, shampoo; the essentials, got it?"  

"What? No, no, I don't get it.  What the fuck are you trying to pull?"

"I need to go, Mac, I need to fucking leave right now," His chest hurt.  He felt like he didn't even have the air to speak.  "And I need you to come with me."   His head spun and he sat down on the curb.  “I need you to come with me,” Dennis repeated when the line stayed quiet.

“But what about the others? What about Paddy’s?

“Dennis?”

“I fucked up,” Dennis said.  His fingers were tangled in the knots in his hair.  “I’m sorry, Mac, I fucked up, I fucked up." He pulled and pulled.  His scalp stung along with the rest of his body.

"Where are you? I'll come get you."

Dennis shook his head and stood back up.

"I'm nowhere.  Just wait there; I'll be home soon," he took in a deep breath, "Pack up your stuff, okay?"

He didn't hang up until he heard Mac say:

"Okay."

 


End file.
